Unbelievable Things Happen
by Chocolate-Angel1
Summary: A tragedy. A disappearance. A death? The heartbraking story of how one thing can affect so many lives... (TEMP HIATUS)
1. A Tragic Occurence

Disclaimer: If I owned Lizzie Mcguire, do you really think I would be writing stories on fanfiction.net? Me no think so! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GORDO'S POV  
Yawn! Guess I'm not really much of a morning person, but who is nowadays? Not many people that's for sure. But I had to get up school mornings and Saturday mornings. I have to get up Saturday mornings, cause every Saturday I bring Mrs. Mcguire her special fertilizer for her flowers and help her with em for a while. Then around 8 o' clock I go wake Lizzie up and hang out and usually stay all day until supper. Kind of an interesting Saturday.  
  
I got the stuff and started over, I could feel my eyes pop out of my head and my jaw drop. Lizzie's! Lizzie's...house.. was...on fire!!!!! I ran back to my house as fast as I could, "Lizzie's house.fire!", I managed to croak out to my parents.  
  
My mom got on the phone and dialed the fire department as fast as she could. It seemed like it took her forever! We went over to Lizzie's to stand on the lawn by the house, so the fire department could see where we were from down the street.  
  
When I saw the firefighters in their full uniform was when I realized, the Mcguires were still inside the house! I yelled their names for awhile, but I felt so tired and dizzy.  
  
The next thing I knew I was at my house in my bed with Miranda sitting in a chair next to me, her eyes looked very tired.  
  
"Miranda", I managed to say. She made an unsuccessful attempt to smile, but a tear rolled down her cheek. "What's wrong?" I asked her, not really wanting to hear it.  
  
"Gordo, Th.. the.. they're gone." She was softly crying now. "They died, Mr and Mrs. Mcguire and Matt, they're all dead!"  
  
"No!" I whispered, "no!". Then I realized something, "What about Lizzie?" I asked, barley controlling myself.  
  
Miranda's eyes were filled with pain, "No one knows, they can't find a body or any evidence that she was ever home". She started sobbing, and I realized that I too had tears in my eyes. It's not possible, no! Everything I have ever known is gone! 


	2. She wouldn't! Would she?

Disclaimer: If I owned Lizzie Mcguire do you really think I would be writing stories on fanfiction.net? Me not think so. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MIRANDA'S POV  
  
I can't believe it, it can't be true. The Mcguires can't be dead, Lizzie can't have disappeared, Gordo and I were with her just last night!  
  
"Do they know how th.the fire started?", Gordo asked me suddenly.  
  
"I don't know," I replied, looking down at Gordo's stuffed bear he had given me to hold on to, "They said they would get back to us."  
  
"Miranda, Gordo?" Mrs. Gordon appeared in his doorway, "We need to ride down to the fire station for questioning."  
  
"Questioning?", I asked.  
  
"They think we started it?" Gordo said as more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I don't know, they just told us to come, let's go." With a fake smile and a sad look in her eyes she left.  
Once we were at the station we were brought into a windowless room, with gray walls. The Fire Chief and a police officer were sitting at a desk in the corner of the room.  
  
"Have a seat." The Chief told us, "so, you kids been holdin' up ok?"  
  
"Do we look like we're ok?" Gordo asked. I can't believe he just said that! Gordo looked like he felt the same way as I did after hearing the words coming out of his mouth.  
  
The police officer looked at him kind of amusedly. "Well, why don't we just get to the point, do you know what happened to the Mmcguire family?"  
  
Gordo and I just nodded.  
  
"Well I understand that you were both out with their daughter last night?" "Yes, sir", I said noticing Gordo wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"Well, did she seem upset or angry at her parents?" the Officer asked quietly.  
  
Gordo had a look of angry disbelief on his face. "What!?" , he half- shouted, you think she killed her own family?" I was speechless, my lips had gone dry and it felt like I was glued to my seat.  
  
The Chief looked a little taken aback by Gordo's reaction, "I didn't say that now did I? But it's my job to explore everything that could have happened and the fire was found to be intentional, there was gasoline spread through the house."  
  
"She didn't do it" I whispered hoarsely, finding my voice, "how can you even accuse her of this?!"  
  
"Well miss, her body is missing." He stated calmly, "can you think of anyone who would take her and burn her family inside of her house?"  
  
"No", I whispered, "I can't."  
  
"Very well, you two can leave now."  
  
How can, they accuse her of this? She would never do something like that! But the officer was right about one thing, who would? 


	3. Trapped In A Room With No Windows

Disclaimer: If I owned Lizzie McGuire do you really think I would be writing stories on fanfiction.net? Me no think so! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
Ow!, I thought as I was seemingly awakening from a very restless sleep, my muscles ached and my neck was cramped, like I had slept wrong. I looked around, where am I?  
I though for a moment and started to remember a little, not much just two faces and I had no clue who they were. I started to panic a little as I looked around, there was not a single window in the room, the walls were made of solid concrete and a cold eerie feeling to them.  
  
I shuddered and heard footsteps. A tall, kind of pudgy man came through a steel door on the other side of the room. He looked completely harmless.  
  
"It's ok, you don't have to be scared of me, it's Jason you gotta worry about." The man said calmly, "I'm Nick."  
  
I just eyed him warily as he set a tray of food down on a low to the ground table in the corner. It smelled so good! I hadn't realized how hungry I was.  
  
"You slept for quite a while." He spoke again, "I was starting to wonder if something was wrong."  
  
"How long?" I asked briskly.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked, looking surprised I had said anything.  
  
I raised my eyebrow at him cautiously. "How long was I asleep?  
"Oh!" he said, seemingly remembering now, "Well you took the full effect of the drug Jason used on ya, you were out for about three days, and I just gotta warn ya, you won't be able to remember anything that's happened for the past 5 days, Jason likes it that way so you don't know too much about us." He said with genuine sympathy in his eyes.  
  
Three days! Three days! What's going on..why am I here? Why don't they want me to remember anything? Was I kidnapped? My head screamed, questions swirled through my head, I began to feel sick.  
  
"You should sit down," Nick said looking worried. "I hope you realize that I don't wanna hurt you, Jason just thinks you know too much, so you're gonna have to stay here for a while."  
After Nick had left I ate the food he had brought and began to feel a little better. I was still in panic-mode though. I had no clue where I was or why. I was lonely, afraid and confused, I got used to having these feelings a little more though, because the first few weeks were the ones I felt all of those feelings at the same time. But no matter what was to come next, I had to wonder, How long is awhile? 


	4. My Home No Longer Mine

Disclaimer: If I owned Lizzie Mcguire do you really think I would be writing stories on fanfiction.net? Me no think so! (I do own Kevin!) Sorry this is so short I'll make it up to you though.lol. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kevin's POV  
  
As I came closer to my home I had left three years ago, I felt a strange sensation. I had the feeling something was wrong. I could see the light green house with a darker trim through the trees, but there were vehicles there. None of which belonged to me.  
  
As I pulled into the driveway a small, muscular man walked briskly up to the car.  
  
"What are you doing here?", he asked bluntly, "this is private property!"  
"I know," I answered back, confused, as I stepped out of my car, " mine."  
"Not anymore!" growled the man as he pulled out a gun. I dove to the ground as a bullet sunk into the side of my car. I kicked the mans feet out from under him and spin-kicked the gun out of his hand. Only to find myself surrounded by many other men with guns.  
As the man got up and brushed himself off he said, "No one messes with Jason." Then to his guards, "Looks like we've got another captive here boys.  
Another? I wondered to myself, and then all I saw was blackness. 


	5. Another

Disclaimer: If I owned Lizzie Mcguire, do you really think I would be writing stories on fanfiction.net? Me no think so! (I do own Kevin peoples, just to make sure you know, lol!) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I was lying on my mat, pretty comfortable considering the cement floor. So far, according to my counting, I had been here for 42 days. About a month and a half maybe?  
  
I want to get out of here so badly. I want to see Miranda, and Gordo, even seeing Kate would make me feel better, I thought with a humorless laugh.  
  
Suddenly I heard footsteps (the footstep pattern I knew to be Jason's) so I turned over and pretended to be asleep. I heard the big steel door open, and heard the thud, it sounded like something was dropped. Nothing happened for a few second, and then I heard Jason laugh his evil little laugh that I had come to despise.  
  
After that, I heard the bang of the steel door and the sliding of locks on the other side of the door. I had the urge to turn over, but decided to wait a few minutes in case someone came back for something.  
After about five minutes, I sat up and turned around. My jaw dropped in surprise. It was a person! A human, someone besides nick, Jason, or one of their guards! Maybe now, if he was a captive too, I wouldn't feel as lonely all the time.  
I went over, and shook him a little, as if to wake him up. He didn't budge. "Hello?...hello-oooo?" I called softly as I shook him a little more.  
It was then that I noticed a small trail of blood leading to a nasty gash on the side of his head. I t wasn't too deep, but looked very painful.  
Not even thinking, I ripped off a piece from the bottom of my shirt. I dipped it in my water from breakfast that morning. I wrung it out and wrapped it around his head, very carefully around his wound.  
  
"That should hold for a little while." I said aloud ass I finished up. Then I dragged him over to my sleeping mat. I could stand sleeping on the floor for a while. Besides, he needs it more than I do, I thought to myself.  
As I tried to make myself comfortable on the cement floor that night, many thoughts surfaced in my brain. Would I ever get out of here? Who was this new guy? Was he gonna be ok? Would I ever see daylight again? Lord, please help me. 


	6. Sneaky Ideas

Disclaimer: If I owned Lizzie Mcguire, do you really think I would be writing stories on fanfiction.net? Me no think so! (I do own Kevin peoples, just to make sure you know, lol!) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason's POV  
  
I opened the big steel door to the cellar, and shoved the kid in. Brat, thinking this place belongs to him. No one gets in the way of my plans, I thought vehemently, or they will pay.  
Just like Nick did. Oh yea, he remembered Nick, his brother, had paid big time. Nick knew I was in on a lot of scandals; he just tried his best to ignore it.  
  
I looked over to the girl suddenly, she seemed to be asleep. Kids, I thought angrily.  
  
But then one time nick had gotten involved; he found out about a few of my little scams and tried to talk me out of it. Got on my case and told me he was gonna call the authorities. I underestimated him; he did call my own brother called the cops on me.  
  
They had come for me in the middle of the night, but I was gone. I was at Nicks.  
  
*Beginning Flashback*  
  
I snuck into the living room and got a dish of ice cream, chocolate chip mint. I removed something from my pocket, and sprinkled it into the ice cream.  
  
Suddenly I noticed a figure watching me from the other side of the room.  
"Get out, of my house!" he had said sternly.  
  
Then a smaller figure entered the room from behind me. She had long blonde hair, and was barely 8. "Daddy what's going on?" she asked with a worried expression, hardly registering that her uncle Jason was also there.  
  
"Honey" Nick said in a forced voice, "go back to bed we'll talk in the morning."  
  
She turned to go but Jason's voice stopped her. "Wait a second kid," he grinned as she turned towards him, "what do you think about some ice cream before you go back to bed, It's your favorite."  
"No! Don't eat it hon. don't go near him!" Nick said in a panicked voice.  
"Shut up Nick!" I had retorted viciously, that's when I pulled out my weapon.  
  
I pointed it toward Nick, "Kid if you don't eat the ice cream then you better say good-bye to your Daddy once and for all." I felt no shame at all for doing this to the kid. Liked hurting Nick, especially after he had called the cops.  
  
The girls eyes widened in fear. She looked at me, the n to the other side of the room at her father.  
  
"Hurry up kid, I'm getting impatient!" I had roared at her.  
"OK, this is to save you Daddy." She said as she smiled at him.  
"NO, don't!" he yelled but the words came out a croaking, desperate whisper.  
  
The girl took the bowl and ate every last bite of the mint chocolate chip ice cream.  
With a quick, "Thanks kid." Jason left, leaving Nick to watch his daughter die of an incurable disease.  
  
*End Flashback*  
Nick was afraid now, he won't admit it but I know it's true. This girl could work in my favor, I thought as I left bolting the door tightly. 


	7. Is There Hope?

Disclaimer: I don't in any way own Lizzie Mcguire, if I did, I would definitely not be writing on FFnet, and Lizzie Mcguire wouldn't always have such happy unrealistic endings (sorry I like sad depressing stories). And another thing, I don't think people like me anymore! I know I haven't been updating or anything, but I'm not getting any more reviews! Please review! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
I winced as I sat up and leaned against the wall. My muscles were sore from sleeping on the hard cement for the past 5 days. I wanted my sleeping pallet back! But that was being selfish; I knew the boy needed it more than I did.  
Remembering the boy, I looked over at him. He had been asleep for the past 5 days and hadn't even stirred. I hoped he was going to be all right. The gash in his head looked pretty bad, it was healing all right but it was definitely going to leave a scar.  
With millions of thoughts swirling my head, my eyes examined the room, yet again. The cement floor walls and ceiling, no windows, the big steel door on the far wall. There was a cobweb hanging from one of the corners of the room, and a floor-to-ceiling crack in one of the walls.  
I had looked at that crack very closely many times, there's something about it, though I don't know what, that gives me hope. As does seeing this boy. Maybe I'm just going crazy, I don't know.  
Looking over to the boy once again, I wondered where he had come from. Had he stumbled upon this place, did he try to turn Jason in, did they kidnap him? I hope he wakes up soon or I really am going to go crazy. I need someone, anyone to talk to.  
As if on cue, a slight groan came from the boy's lips. He stirred a little and appeared to sit up. But as if in pain, he laid back down.  
I smiled slightly to myself and went over to help him out. I rearrange the pillow and sleeping pallet against the wall and very carefully helped him sit up to lean against it. I looked to the crack in the wall. Maybe there is hope after all. 


	8. An Angel? Here?

Disclaimer: If I owned Lizzie Mcguire, I would definitely not be writing fan fiction on Ffnet. Would you?  
  
Nobody likes me anymore! Nobody is reviewing! Please Review! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KEVIN'S POV  
  
I'm lying down on something soft. How did I get here? I don't open my eyes because there is a slight pain when I do. The last thing I remember is trying to kick a gun away from some guy. The guy! He must be why I am here!  
  
But if he's the type of guy who would pull a gun on me, how come I'm lying on something really soft. I'm sure that guy, wouldn't have been nice enough to give me something soft.  
  
I tried to sit up but a jolt of pain shot through my head and I lay quickly back down. The next thing knew pair of gentle hands were helping me lean against the wall, with the soft thing still behind me.  
  
Curious, I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I saw. It's a girl; I think she must be an angel. She has dark eyes and long blonde hair framing her face. Her clothes are tarnished and dirty and cloth has been torn off the bottom of her shirt so that now it is slightly above her midriff.  
  
She didn't see me staring at her though, for she was looking at the wall for some reason. I reached out to see if she was real. When I touched her arm she jumped, turning her head to face me. She had a small smile on her face. "You're finally awake." She finally said in a smooth melodic voice. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Awa-" I croaked out. I stopped to clear my throat and spoke again. "Awake?" I asked  
  
"Yeah" she said gently," You've been unconscious for the past five days, you got in the head with something. How does it feel?"  
  
I just stared at her amazed. Then I realized she was waiting for a response. I reached up to touch my head, and found a piece of cloth tied around it.  
  
"I feel okay, I guess." I said slowly, looking around the desolate cement room. I realized it was the basement, as my eyes explored the crack on the other wall. She must have seen me looking around because she spoke,  
  
"Ya, I have no clue where we are. Probably in a cellar of some kind." she spoke with saddened words.  
  
I noticed her sad tone. For the first time I looked carefully at the girl. She obviously hadn't taken a shower for a while, though I shouldn't be one to talk. Her clothes were covered with dust and dirt smears. Her hair obviously hadn't been combed for a while, her nails were chipped, and she had bruises on her arms and legs.  
  
"I do." I said carefully, watching for her reaction.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. "You do?!" she asked, astonished, seeming to shocked for words.  
  
"Ya," I said to her, "this is my house."  
  
The girls surprised expression changed as quickly as it had come. She now wore a confused expression, and opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.  
  
"I left a while ago, to go on a trip to my Mom's house. I ended up staying for a few years." I said calmly thinking I had better explain. "I came back and found a bunch of people here. Some guy pulled a gun on me and that's the last thing I remember."  
  
The girl sneered. "So you met Jason." She said, more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Jason?", I asked confused.  
  
"Jason", the girl repeated, " he's the head of the little operation they've got going on here. I don't know what it is, but my guess is that it's majorly illegal."  
  
"Well, that would explain why he didn't want me here, yet wouldn't let me leave either." I stated dryly.  
  
The girl just smiled meekly.  
  
"I'm Kevin", I announced suddenly. If we were stuck here for a while I might as well let her know who I am.  
  
"Lizzie." The girl replied, "Lizzie Mcguire."  
  
Mcguire, I thought. Why did that sound so familiar? Lizzie Mcguire.. I had heard it somewhere before hadn't I? But where?  
  
"Well Lizzie I told you how I got here.what about you?" I asked gently.  
  
"I.I.I." her voice faltered, "I don't remember."  
  
"You don't remember?" I repeated, confused. I would think that she would remember something like that for the rest of her life.  
  
"I do know some stuff Nick told me though, but it's not much." she said after a long pause. "He told me that, I had been given some kind of pill so I wouldn't remember anything about the last few days they took me.he also told me that I was here because Jason thought I knew too much."  
  
Seeing me still looking at her, she continued, " That's another thing that makes me think they have an illegal operation going on here."  
  
I nodded slowly. " So, you were kidnapped, because they think you know too much about their little 'operation'. I pondered.  
  
Lizzie just nodded.  
  
"Who's Nick?" I asked, "More scum like that Jason guy?"  
  
"No," Lizzie shook her head sadly. "Nick is Jason's sidekick person, but he's not helping Jason willingly."  
  
I just looked at her, confused again.  
  
"I think Jason has something on Nick or has threatened him in some way." She continued in a thoughtful voice. "If it weren't for Nick, we would probably both be dead right now."  
  
Suddenly loud, close together footsteps echoed through the door. Lizzie's eyes widened. She pushed to the floor, hard.  
  
"Ow!", I cried out, "What the-"  
  
"Shut up!" Lizzie hissed, "Just pretend your still unconscious!"  
  
She ran to the other side of the room and pretended to be asleep, just as scraping sounds were heard on the other side of the door. A few seconds later, the door was flung open, and the sound of heavy boots stepped through.  
  
The boots walked over to were Lizzie was lying, and I winced as I heard the sound of them connecting with Lizzie's back.  
  
"Hey girlie", a voice sneered.  
  
I distinctly remembered that voice. The guy with the gun.. Jason! Oh God Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie faking sleepiness slowly sat up. I could feel her apprehension from across the room.  
  
"Jason, what a pleasant surprise", she said, her voice brimming with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh shut up girlie", he hollered, with another kick, this time to her leg. "I came again to check an' make sure you don' member nuthin'".  
  
"I don't remember!" Lizzie hollered right back; "I thought we went through this yesterday!"  
  
"So, girlie still has that loud mouth of hers, huh?" he said in a low voice, "we'll just have to break her of that, now won't we?".  
  
The last thing I heard the sickening thud of something coming together with something, and the boots stomped off through the steel door.  
  
Worried, I slowly sat up and managed to somehow make my way over to Lizzie. She ways lying on the floor, her head facing the wall.  
  
"Lizzie?" I said quietly.  
  
"Lizzie?" I asked in a louder voice, shaking her a little. "Lizzie!"  
  
"You should be resting your head, go back to your pillow." Came the blunt reply.  
  
"Lizzie is you okay?" I asked gently.  
  
"I am fine, go back to your pillow and rest!" she insisted.  
  
Annoyed, I raised my voice slightly, "Lizzie! I wish you would look at me while you talk! I want to know if you are ok!"  
  
Lizzie gave a small, disgusted laugh. You want me to look at you while I talk?" she slowly sat up, still facing the wall. "I can handle myself!" she claimed, her voice cracking slightly.  
  
Slowly she turned around, the look on her face looked as if she were saying, is this what you wanted? You happy now? " I can take care of myself, she whispered, this time sounding not quite so sure.  
  
"Oh my god.Lizzie!" I managed to gasp. 


	9. Nothing's Forever

Disclaimer: If I owned Lizzie McGuire I would definitely not be sitting around writing fan fiction on the Internet.I mean, would you?  
  
Please Review!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
"Hey Gordo, see you tomorrow!" a voice called to me as I got on the bus.  
  
"Ya, it'll be nice to get out of here for a while!" I called back. Tomorrow was the last day of our junior year before summer vacation. I'd be more than happy to get out of school for a while.  
  
For once in my life, I David Gordon, hated school. Everything seemed different, and oh I dunno. I guess I just don't like all the changes that happened after.no can't think about that!  
  
I still can't face what happened that day, and it was over three years ago! But my guess is, you never get over something like that. The last thing I heard was that Lizzie was the prime suspect for murdering her family and they gave up all leads on the case.  
  
I still don't think Lizzie killed her family. I very strongly disagree with that! I mean, it's Lizzie!  
  
I wonder where she is now.I wonder if she's all right. Sometimes I find myself wondering if she's.alive. NO! Don't think about that Gordon! Not again!  
  
In the bus I found a window seat towards the back. The radio was on but Ihad no clue what station.  
  
As our lives change, Come whatever  
  
We will still be, best friends forever  
  
Hah! That's a huge laugh. Nothing is forever. It all changes sometime. It changes just like that. The scary thing is, it can happen to anyone. But when it does...your not prepared.  
  
That night as I lay down to sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about the Vitamin C song from the bus. 'Graduation'.  
  
As our lives change, Come Whatever  
  
We will still be, best friends forever  
  
***************************Flashback************************************  
  
We were at the park. Miranda and me. Miranda and I. Just the two of us. Alone. Without Lizzie. I mean, we've hung out without Lizzie before, but, this was really different. It was kind of awkward probably the fact that we knew; there in the back of our minds that Lizzie couldn't be there with us.  
  
"Gordo." Miranda spoke suddenly.  
  
I looked at her, with love. She and Lizzie had been my best friends for so long. I didn't want to lose Miranda too.  
  
"Will-Promise..promise me.that we'll always be friends?" she asked her face clouded.  
  
With a small smile I replied, "No matter what?"  
  
She too had a small grin. "No matter what." She repeated  
  
No matter what.  
  
Those three words are always the words that I think of when I see people hanging out at the mall, or buying tickets to the movies. I know I should forget them but I can't. Not quite.  
  
Miranda and I.well, I guess we both went our separate ways. I was aware that it might happen between us, me, Lizzie, and Miranda. But who could have guessed it could have happened the way it did? 


	10. Our ThreePiece Puzzle

Disclaimer: If I owned Lizzie Mcguire, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction on the Internet.I mean.would you? I don't own Graduation either!  
  
Please show that you care.review! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MIRANDA'S POV  
  
"I can't wait to see that, it looks really good. I can't wait till' it comes into theatres!" I said pointing at a picture for a What A Girl Wants ad.  
  
"Let's go see it next week, if you guys are free." Veruca suggested.  
  
"I am." I said, relaxed.  
  
"Me too!" put in Parker.  
  
Just the bell rang. The last bell of the day. Finally! I couldn't wait to get out of that stuffy school.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow!" I called as I raced out the door. I almost ran into a pole, as I ran to get to the bus.  
  
I got on just in time, and managed to find an empty seat. Just as the song 'Graduation' by Vitamin C came on the radio, the kid in the next seat over's head jerked up.  
  
It was Gordo. Gordo, I thought. Oh my gosh! I thought. Just how long had it been since I had last talked to him! It had been a few years now, jessh about three maybe! Just seeing him brought back memories.  
  
As quickly as I could I looked away. I wondered if he had seen me. Nah, he had seemed too interested in listening to the song.  
  
Staring out the window, I watched as we passed house after house, tree after tree. We didn't go by the Mcguire house anymore. Or at least what was left of it. They had rerouted the bus schedules so we didn't have to. I hadn't seen it for over three years, myself. I didn't really want to either.  
  
In my heart I don't truly believe Lizzie burned the house. But one question has stayed with me all these years..who would? I feel guilty for wondering. I mean Lizzie was my best friend. Our best friend. Gordo's and mine.  
  
But that's over I sneered at my reflection. No more of Gordo, Lizzie, and me. I didn't think there was any hope for Gordo and me either.  
  
Gordo and I promised each other we would stay friends. Well.. look how far a promise gets you. It probably would have been too painful anyway. Our third piece would have been missing.  
  
When I think about Gordo, Lizzie, and I, I think about a puzzle. A three-piece puzzle, and one of the pieces is lost, forgotten. And because of that lost, forgotten piece, the other two don't fit together.  
  
It's strange. I had forgotten about Lizzie until I had seen Gordo today. I guess I didn't want to be reminded of the pain. I feel guilty. Gordo probably never forgot about her for a minute.  
  
Or maybe I had been thinking about Lizzie for all these years, but just in the small, back part of my brain. I just say I don't because I don't want to. I don't know. I was never good with psychology.  
  
But now, all this makes me think. What is our High School Graduation going to be like next year? 


	11. Long Time, No See

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie Mcguire, If I did, do you really think I would be writing this on fanfiction.net? I think not.  
  
Reviews, Reviews, I love Reviews, Can't get around, love to just read them, so please review!  
  
.And now my song is done ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KEVIN'S POV  
  
I sighed again, for about the third time in the last five minutes. Where the heck was the dang door! We couldn't find it anywhere!  
  
And I know she's been through a lot, I feel for her, and she's my friend, but I am getting quite..let's say exasperated with her! She's been standing by some crack in the far wall all day! She hasn't been helping me try to find the door at all! All she does is stand there. In her torn, once- blue shorts and her ripped, almost destroyed T-shirt running her fingers along the crack!  
  
I shouldn't be thinking like this, he told himself. It's just cabin fever driving me nuts! I have to get out, have to get Lizzie out! Lizzie would have a better chance than me though, because of my, well, medical reasons.  
  
I couldn't let Jason hurt Lizzie anymore. He was putting her through physical pain, when she was already hurting emotionally inside of herself. He remembered the last time, the worst he had seen her.....  
  
*****************************Flashback**********************************  
  
"Come on!", I insisted, " I wanna help you! Stop being so stubborn Lizzie!"  
  
Slowly, as if in great pain, Lizzie sat up and faced me, her eyes flashing with anger, with an occasional flicker of pain, and sadness.  
  
"Lizzie!" I heard myself whisper. Her right eye was red, and appeared to be swollen shut. Around her eye, from a little above her eyebrow and down to her jawbone, covering her cheekbone was a bright red and purple bruise. You could tell just form looking at it, that it was bad.  
  
That was when I first realized that it was so urgent that we escape.  
  
****************************End**Flashback******************************  
  
That mark wasn't as visible now. She needed to get better care though. She had a little trouble with vision in that eye now. I think her lens was damaged or something, but I'm no doctor. And you could still see the marks, and could tell that it was still pretty sore from time to time.  
  
At that particular moment the metal door swung open with a loud thud. A stout figure, not bothering to shut the door ran towards Lizzie. Protectively I moved towards her, but she ran and stopped just inches away from the man.  
  
"Nick!" she cried, "I haven't seen you for a while!"  
  
"I know" he replied, his gray eyes showing concern. He rubbed the back of his neck, just below his mop of dusty red hair, then grabbing Lizzie's arm, he spoke again. "Lizzie, you have to get out of here, as soon as possible. I'll help you even though Jason'll probably-"  
  
"I'll what Nick?" asked Jason, who seemed to have appeared from thin air.  
  
Nick's large frame turned, his cold gray eyes wide, his thick eyebrows raised. Jason pulled out his gun and aimed it at Nick, nodding his head towards somewhere in the hall. Past him, I could see the long hallway of my basement leading to the stairs of the main floor. There was a tons of Jason's most loyal guards swarming the place.  
  
"I've been kind but enough is enough. I'll deal with you two later." Came Jason's cold, heartless voice, and the door slammed behind him as he dragged Nick away.  
  
Lizzie just stood there, not moving. Her eyes were focused on the door, where Jason had just been. She stood that way for a long time.  
  
"Kevin, get searching for that door! Now!" Lizzie yelled in a panic.  
  
I looked towards her and saw the cause of her urgency. Thick, black smoke was pouring under the door. The room was filling up fast. All to soon, I couldn't see or breathe. The room felt far worse than an oven.  
  
"I can't believe it!" I said aloud, "He's trying to kill us!" I was shocked that after so long, he was finally doing it. Trying not to waste anymore time, I rushed to the wall and started feeling around for a door.  
  
"Ke-gasp, " he heard, "Kevin! The door, its-gasp- it's here!" He could tell by the sound of her voice that Lizzie was having a hard time breathing.  
  
"Get over here and help me!" came her voice again, followed by a hacking cough.  
  
"Where are you?" I cried, shocked at the desperate sound of my voice. Then I felt something solid and hard in front of me.  
  
"Watch it!" Lizzie snapped, "Here.pull this! Hurry!"  
  
Something was forced into my hand and I pulled. I heard a long moan somewhere to my left. There was a huge gap in the wall that had opened. Lizzie and I ran through, and slammed the door behind us.  
  
We turned and started to run down the long, tunnel-like hall when I saw Lizzie freeze in the corner of my eye. I stopped and caught her gaze. Well, this was certainly a surprise. 


	12. Chaos,and Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie Mcguire, If I did, do you really think I would be writing this on fanfiction.net? I think not.  
  
Reviews, Reviews, I love Reviews, Can't get around, love to just read them, so please review!  
  
.And now my song is done ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KEVIN'S POV  
  
I sighed again, for about the third time in the last five minutes. Where the heck was the dang door! We couldn't find it anywhere!  
  
And I know she's been through a lot, I feel for her, and she's my friend, but I am getting quite..let's say exasperated with her! She's been standing by some crack in the far wall all day! She hasn't been helping me try to find the door at all! All she does is stand there. In her torn, once- blue shorts and her ripped, almost destroyed T-shirt running her fingers along the crack!  
  
I shouldn't be thinking like this, he told himself. It's just cabin fever driving me nuts! I have to get out, have to get Lizzie out! Lizzie would have a better chance than me though, because of my, well, medical reasons.  
  
I couldn't let Jason hurt Lizzie anymore. He was putting her through physical pain, when she was already hurting emotionally inside of herself. He remembered the last time, the worst he had seen her.....  
  
*****************************Flashback**********************************  
  
"Come on!", I insisted, " I wanna help you! Stop being so stubborn Lizzie!"  
  
Slowly, as if in great pain, Lizzie sat up and faced me, her eyes flashing with anger, with an occasional flicker of pain, and sadness.  
  
"Lizzie!" I heard myself whisper. Her right eye was red, and appeared to be swollen shut. Around her eye, from a little above her eyebrow and down to her jawbone, covering her cheekbone was a bright red and purple bruise. You could tell just form looking at it, that it was bad.  
  
That was when I first realized that it was so urgent that we escape.  
  
****************************End**Flashback******************************  
  
That mark wasn't as visible now. She needed to get better care though. She had a little trouble with vision in that eye now. I think her lens was damaged or something, but I'm no doctor. And you could still see the marks, and could tell that it was still pretty sore from time to time.  
  
At that particular moment the metal door swung open with a loud thud. A stout figure, not bothering to shut the door ran towards Lizzie. Protectively I moved towards her, but she ran and stopped just inches away from the man.  
  
"Nick!" she cried, "I haven't seen you for a while!"  
  
"I know" he replied, his gray eyes showing concern. He rubbed the back of his neck, just below his mop of dusty red hair, then grabbing Lizzie's arm, he spoke again. "Lizzie, you have to get out of here, as soon as possible. I'll help you even though Jason'll probably-"  
  
"I'll what Nick?" asked Jason, who seemed to have appeared from thin air.  
  
Nick's large frame turned, his cold gray eyes wide, his thick eyebrows raised. Jason pulled out his gun and aimed it at Nick, nodding his head towards somewhere in the hall. Past him, I could see the long hallway of my basement leading to the stairs of the main floor. There was a tons of Jason's most loyal guards swarming the place.  
  
"I've been kind but enough is enough. I'll deal with you two later." Came Jason's cold, heartless voice, and the door slammed behind him as he dragged Nick away.  
  
Lizzie just stood there, not moving. Her eyes were focused on the door, where Jason had just been. She stood that way for a long time.  
  
"Kevin, get searching for that door! Now!" Lizzie yelled in a panic.  
  
I looked towards her and saw the cause of her urgency. Thick, black smoke was pouring under the door. The room was filling up fast. All to soon, I couldn't see or breathe. The room felt far worse than an oven.  
  
"I can't believe it!" I said aloud, "He's trying to kill us!" I was shocked that after so long, he was finally doing it. Trying not to waste anymore time, I rushed to the wall and started feeling around for a door.  
  
"Ke-gasp, " he heard, "Kevin! The door, its-gasp- it's here!" He could tell by the sound of her voice that Lizzie was having a hard time breathing.  
  
"Get over here and help me!" came her voice again, followed by a hacking cough.  
  
"Where are you?" I cried, shocked at the desperate sound of my voice. Then I felt something solid and hard in front of me.  
  
"Watch it!" Lizzie snapped, "Here.pull this! Hurry!"  
  
Something was forced into my hand and I pulled. I heard a long moan somewhere to my left. There was a huge gap in the wall that had opened. Lizzie and I ran through, and slammed the door behind us.  
  
We turned and started to run down the long, tunnel-like hall when I saw Lizzie freeze in the corner of my eye. I stopped and caught her gaze. Well, this was certainly a surprise. 


	13. Escape

Disclaimer: OK people, if I owned Lizzie Mcguire do you really think I would be writing this on Fanfiction.net? I think not!  
  
By the way does anybody like the color purple even the tiniest bit? Apparently you don't because I'm not getting many reviews!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
Kevin and I were running.running for our lives. We had found the hidden door and were running for our lives through the passage that we hoped led to somewhere outside of this building.  
  
Running as fast as I could I was looking on either side of me for another door that could lead elsewhere. Suddenly, I froze. I had stopped running, and felt my eyes grow wide. My breathing became short and raspy.  
  
Somewhere in the tunnel ahead I heard Kevin heading back towards me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him pause, his eyes widening also. Eventually, he turned to look at me.  
  
Nick was on the floor, with a pool of blood next to him on the ground. Only at a closer glance did I realize there was a bullet hole directly in the center of his forehead. He was obviously dead.  
  
"Lizzie" I heard Kevin breathe from behind me, "Lizzie, I know you must be upset but we have to get out of here!"  
  
My feet felt like lead. I couldn't move. I felt as though I were going to forever be stuck to that very spot, in that very same position. I felt warmth on my arm, and felt myself being firmly swung around to face Kevin.  
  
"Lizzie!" was all he said. Slowly, I nodded.  
  
Once again, we took off down the corridor. Past endless walls of the same old gray concrete, decorated with portraits of people of an older time of who knows how long ago.  
  
"That's it!" I heard Kevin shout, startled to find him right beside me. "The portraits.good work Lizzie!"  
  
I turned to stare at him. I was baffled, what had I done? I had no clue obviously. All I knew was that I wanted to leave this place!  
  
"I saw you looking at them" Kevin explained briefly, "watch!"  
  
Kevin ran over to the portrait of a young boy who looked very much like himself. He poked the picture in its left eye and then, lifted the picture off the wall. Behind the portrait was a large dark hole.  
  
"Get in! Hurry Up!" Kevin shouted. I tried, but the hole was too high up. Suddenly I heard deafening sounds of many footstep in the distance, coming closer every second.  
  
Before I even realized it, Kevin had picked me up and practically thrown me into the hole, then managed to climb in himself. Turning in the small space, Kevin managed to close the opening to the area we had just come through.  
  
"Be as quiet as possible!" he whispered hoarsely, "they're coming!"  
  
The roaring of people running was much closer now. I was almost surprised they couldn't hear my heart pounding. To mine, and Kevin's relief they continued on down the tunnel, past our hiding place.  
  
"Let's go." Kevin whispered after a few minutes tortured silence.  
  
On my hands and knees I turned and began to crawl deeper into the tunnel. I crawled for what seemed like hours, though I knew it could only have been minutes or the fire would have killed us by now. Suddenly it dawned on me that the tunnel seemed to be getting lighter, easier to see.  
  
"Lizzie!" I hear from behind me, "right above you, your going to reach a wooden door. Release the clasp on one side of it and let it fall open, but be prepared to have lots of dirt fall on you."  
  
As Kevin had said, I reached a wooden.door I think he said. I felt around on the wood and felt something cool against my skin. I flicked a little switch and then pulled and brought myself to once side of the tunnel, shielding my face.  
  
As expected the wood fell open and dirt, grass, leaves, you name it fell onto us. I could feel it in my hair, on my close, making me so much dirtier and smellier than I already was.  
  
Finally I slowly opened my eyes. A bright light filled the tunnel, blinding me. It was all I could do to climb out of the hole, with that brightness in my eyes. But I made it, and I felt solidness beneath my feet. I fell to the ground laying there for a few minutes until my eyes had somewhat adjusted to the light.  
  
Kevin was there, squinting at our surroundings. Sitting up, I began to look around too. We were in a small clearing (small meaning, hardly enough room for a horse.) Bushes and trees surrounded it, and if I looked directly in front of me, between two branches I could see the place I was held captive in for so long.  
  
"Kevin." I managed to say, though it hurt to speak. "I know you told me this was your house, but, I never.gasp.did ask..gasp..where are we?"  
  
Kevin smiled faintly, dirt smudging his face, contrasting with his dark, yet pale skin. "Well.we're in.gasp.we're in.California."  
  
Lizzie felt a small surge of feeling as she learned they were still in her home state. Then she felt her eyelids start to droop, and the next thing she knew was sleep. 


	14. Struggling to Remember

Disclaimer: If I owned Lizzie Mcguire do you really think I would be writing this on Fanfiction.net? I think not!  
  
People, review please.for me? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
KEVIN'S POV  
  
Nick was dead. My house was burning. Jason was escaping. Lizzie had fallen asleep. I felt betrayed, alone. But I also felt responsible. If Lizzie and I could leave this place, then we would probably be ok. Not mentally or physically, but safe from Jason. Maybe, anyway.  
  
With every last bit of my strength, I heaved Lizzie onto my shoulders and moved as fast as I could, towards the next town over.  
  
Eventually, I reached the edge. I laid Lizzie down on a small pile of leaves and settled down next to her in the bushes. Slowly, Lizzie's eyes opened. They seemed distant, but soon a little warmth cam back to them.  
  
"So, where are we now?" she inquired, noticing her new surroundings, as she sat up.  
  
"California still" I said, " Parkfield, California."  
  
"Oh" Lizzie replied, "I've never heard of it." Her face was dirtier than usual, her frail, gaunt body revealed many bones sticking out, where she had not eaten enough. Her waist length hair was stringy and in knots, smudged through with dirt.  
  
"It's about.let's see, an three hours from Jefferson." I explained to her, trying not to let my dizziness take over.  
  
"Jefferson Center?" she questioned, sounding unhopeful.  
  
"No," I told her, leaning against a tree trunk, Jefferson, it's about five minutes from Hillridge."  
  
Lizzie's eyes widened and she gave a small squeal. Her thin features lit up, and it was the first time I had ever seen her truly smile. I didn't want to offend her, but all I could do was stare, and wonder what the heck was going on.  
  
She looked back at me with her dark gentle eyes. "Hillridge" she began excitedly," that's where I'm from, or at least that's what I remember! I think I actually remembered something from my past.Hillridge!"  
  
I was on the verge of blacking out but I was so happy for Lizzie, seeing as I knew and remembered were I was from and where my family was, I decided to help her go back. But that small nagging at the back of my head till bothered me. The name.Lizzie Mcguire...It sounded so familiar.  
  
I shrugged it off and Lizzie and I discussed our plans for the next few days.or weeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Lizzie and I headed out for Jefferson. I didn't know how to get to Hillridge even though I've been there before, but Lizzie insisted that once we got to Jefferson she could lead.  
  
"I thought it was only three hours away" Lizzie muttered sarcastically pretending to look at a watch, "Oh! And what's this? Six have already gone by!"  
  
"Hey look, when I said three hours, I meant by car!" I shot back, "ugh! Why don't we stop here for the night?"  
  
"Sounds ok to me." Lizzie agreed, "I'm exhausted and you look terrible, you sure you feel ok?"  
  
"Fine." I answered a little too quickly. I didn't want her to know about my.illness. I didn't want her to treat me differently.but I knew I would have to tell her sometime.  
  
"Here." She handed me, a package of bread. She was ashamed of it, but Lizzie was a pretty good thief and shoplifter. I was ashamed we had to do it too. It was an awful thing to do, cheat people out of stuff. But it's the only way we could survive.  
  
We settled down into the grass beneath a tree and ate in silence. I rolled over and immediately was greeted by sleep. But Lizzie stayed up.thinking. 


	15. What Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Lizzie McGuire, if I did, things would be majorly different!  
  
*Gives puppy dog eyes*  
Pleas people, please review, if you do I'll love you forever!  
*Sticks out lower lip to add to puppy dog effect* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KEVIN'S POV  
  
Was it wise to let Lizzie take us all the way to California? To some town called Hillridge? Where I've never been, but she thinks is important.  
  
Well, it's better than everything else. I mean, we definitely have nothing better to do.  
  
But it still plagues me why her name sounds so familiar, like I've heard it before?  
  
Elizabeth McGuire of Hillridge, California.  
  
McGuire! Where did that come from? Blast it all! Why the heck does it sound so dang familiar!! I'm sure I've heard it before somewhere, but where!?!?  
  
Speaking of Lizzie, I turned around just in time to stop her from making a few comments or perhaps rude gestures to some old lady walking by.  
  
She gives me a look but makes no comment on my actions.  
  
That brings another thought to mind. Lizzie has been giving me an awful lot of looks lately. Does she know? Oh don't be silly! Of course she doesn't know Kev, I mean, how could she possibly know about that?  
  
Lizzie started chuckling suddenly, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
I turned around to stare at her, but seeing my face only made her laugh harder.  
  
"Lizzie? Liz," I asked, though a bit tentatively, "Are you ok?"  
  
She jerked her head up and down to say 'yes', but the movement seemed to release more giggles. Had she lost her mind? Was she finally cracking and going nuts? When we were free?  
  
"Lizzie, why are you laughing?" I prodded again.  
  
"Look-," she said, snorting before she could finish her sentence. Her sides were heaving with laughter, and she didn't show any signs of letting up.  
  
Yep, she's definitely gone nuts, I thought to myself. She is looong gone.  
  
"Look....at us..we look ridiculous!" she, managing to find a breath, "like we were in a trash can for a few years."  
  
"Uh.technically we were," I said, not quite catching on.  
  
Just then, realizing how strange she must look, standing there in the middle of the street, filthy and laughing her head off, she straightened.  
  
"Sorry, brief moment of insanity, had to let it out," she said staring at me in all seriousness, but obviously holding back more maniacal laughter.  
  
I shook my head at her and we kept wandering through the streets.  
  
Slowing down in order to keep the pace with me, Lizzie asked, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Did she know? I wondered again.  
  
"I'm fine," I said, though a little too quickly, "Why?"  
  
"Wondering," was her simple reply, "'cause I can tell you're thinking the same thing about me."  
  
I shook my head at her again, with a halfhearted chuckle. Man! I needed a break; all this sneaking around was starting to get to me.  
  
As if reading my thoughts, Lizzie suggested we take a break in a park we just happened to be passing.  
  
Almost collapsing into a swing, he began to gradually feel better.  
  
A few moments later, Lizzie sat in the swing next to him. She moved around a little, watching her feet as she dragged them over the ground.  
  
"What do you think is gonna happen to us?" Lizzie asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know, Liz" I replied, though trying to sound strong, "I just don't know."  
  
My eyes looked around the playground, resting briefly on each of its occupants. They rested briefly on a group of teenagers who kept throwing he and Lizzie disgusted looks.  
  
I gave a sideward glance, and saw Lizzie eyeing them too. I watched as her eyes searched the faces, giving a few of them hesitant glances.  
  
Eventually the park began to empty, and the group left, though one had lingered a bit longer, gawking at us.  
  
My words from a little earlier seemed to be thrown back at me.  
  
I don't know, Liz, I just don't know. 


	16. Suspicion

Disclaimer: As I have said countless times. Nothing is mine except the plot and Kevin. (hehe)  
  
Please Review!!!! I'll love you forever if you do! For those of you who have been reviewing.... I love you!!! Thank you and keep at it!!!!  
  
NO POV  
  
Lizzie rolled onto her back, her eyes still heavy with sleep. She had slept on a rock all night, and her back muscles could prove it.  
  
Slowly sitting up, Lizzie glanced over at Kevin. He was still sound asleep. She shook her head and let a small chuckle escape her lips.  
  
She cringed at the sound of it. It seemed such a hollow and empty laugh, a laugh that had no real feeling or meaning behind it. She hated that laugh.  
  
Somehow gathering enough energy to get onto her knees she crawled over to a small brook they had found the day before. It was a small clear brook that showed her reflection perfectly.  
  
Her reflection. For the first time, she actually looked at it. Her face was thin and her eyes seemed extra large because of it. Her filthy hair was long –down to her waist- and scraggly, filled with twigs, knots and dirt that would never come out. Her eyes were still grey, though one of them looked... different.  
  
There, looking at her reflection, she broke down. It was the first time she had cried since escaping that wretched place, but now the tears wouldn't stop. She cried for herself, for Kevin, for Nick, and for her lost memory.  
  
For a long time, she sat there. It must have been an hour before the tears stopped and she just sat there in silence.  
  
After a while though, even the silence was too much. She needed to do something. She didn't want to think about this anymore.  
  
Rising shakily, she managed to go a ways down the brook, to a small pond. Looking at the pond she sighed. This time it was a sigh of mixed feeling. She reached her arm down and began to remove her clothes for the first time in a long time.  
  
She cried a little as she took them off. They had been the only things she had for as long as she could remember. They had been the only possessions she had, the only things she had worn for these past years.  
  
Her clothes came off fairly easily, as she had lost a lot of weight, not to mention that they were starting to fall apart anyway. She swirled them around in the water a little and let them soak for a while.  
  
Then, holding her breath, she too sank into the water. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt water on her skin, the last time she had felt the tingling sensation of it as she moved through the slight current.  
  
She rubbed that water over every inch of herself, her stomach, face, hair, everywhere. She wanted to be clean. Even when she got out a long while later, she didn't feel as clean as she would have liked.  
  
She lay there in the sun for a while to dry herself, just staring up at the clouds. The water had washed the excess dirt off of her, but she was still the victim of years' worth of filth.  
  
Eventually, her thoughts got to wondering why Kevin wasn't up yet. But she passed over that thought as she got up to get back into her rank and repulsive clothes.  
  
Walking around a bit, finally stable on her legs she found a trail in the forest. It was a hard packed, dirt trail and she followed for a short while. Until she came to a camp site that is.  
  
She turned to go, before she intruded on them, but something held her back. There was a family there, an older woman rummaging through some kind of cooler while a man tried to assist her. Two children were running around the campground, battling with water guns.  
  
Lizzie watched the scene with her grey eyes, for some reason she just couldn't turn away.  
  
Suddenly the younger child stumbled over some unseen object and fell. She started crying a moment later, clutching at her knee until her father came over and took her in his arms.  
  
Lizzie watched with an indefinable emotion in her eyes. Pushing her gnarled hair back from her slightly cleaned face, a single tear slid down her face and she turned away.  
  
Walking through the tears, Lizzie shed a few more tears. Had she ever had a family like that? A mother, a father, and a sister? Or maybe a brother, or maybe she was an only child. She didn't really care which she just wanted to know. Looking up at the strip of blue through the canopy of the trees she let one last tear fall. They have to be out there somewhere.  
  
It was some time before she headed back to their makeshift camp. She realized that Kevin would be terrified for her. Otherwise, she probably wouldn't have gone back.  
  
When she arrived back, she was shocked to find that Kevin was still not up. Slowly filling with some kind of dread she ran over and kneeled beside him.  
  
"Kevin!?" she asked over and over, poking and prodding him.  
  
Finally, he began to wake and Lizzie ceased her disturbance. But she was still shocked s her gaze fell over him. He was pale, even more so than usual, and there were purple rings under his eyes, worse than her own. He looked horrible, much worse than he had the night before.  
  
"Kevin! Are you okay!? Here; eat something." she managed, handing him their last piece of bread they had "earned".  
  
And she knew he wasn't feeling well when he accepted the bread without insisting that she take some.  
  
"I'm fine, I just- need to be alone for a while. I'm going to wash up in the river- like you seem to have done already." He said quietly, as if he was strained to speak.  
  
Lizzie began to protest but Kevin held up a hand and tried to stand. Thankfully, Lizzie was there to catch him when he stumbled. After a while, he kept resisting her help and used the trees as supports to walk, murmuring "I'm fine, nothings wrong" over and over.  
  
But Lizzie didn't believe him. She had noticed times when his energy seemed to disappear, his eyes would get dull, and his face would get pale. Whenever this happened, he would get defensive. Lizzie got the feeling that he was hiding something from her, but she wasn't quite sure what that something was. 


End file.
